Le terrier et le pékinois
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: <html><head></head>- Weasley, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! aboyait-elle. - Et toi Parkinson, tu n'es qu'une pouffiasse ! grognait-il. L'un était un magnifique pékinois, l'autre, plus grossier, était un terrier. Et tous deux, souhaitaient voir leurs maîtres s'éloigner... Ou se rapprocher.</html>


- Weasley, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! aboyait-elle.  
>- Et toi, Parkinson, tu n'es qu'une pouffiasse ! grognait-il.<p>

Au milieu du parc, deux chiens se bagarraient. L'un était tout petit, le poil particulièrement long et soyeux. Il avait un petit visage à semi aplati, et un air particulièrement noble. La fourrure chocolat, aux teintes mordorées. Un magnifique petit pékinois, qui montrait bien les dents, pour faire comprendre à son adversaire qu'elle serait la plus forte.

L'autre chien était un peu plus grossier. C'était un jack Russel terrier, au poil ras et aux oreilles à demi tombantes. Il tentait tant bien que mal de montrer les crocs, mais il savait que contre ce petit pékinois, il valait mieux ne pas trop se montrer agressif.

« -Mon maître est à moi ! Alors dit à ta maitresse de se tenir loin du mien ! criait le pékinois.

- Alors dis à ton maître de s'éloigner de la mienne ! Ce n'est pas qu'à Hermione de tout faire.

- Nous étions là avant vous alors je vous demanderais de partir !réclama la chienne, d'un air hautain.

- Et bien justement, vous avez passé suffisamment de temps ici. Alors au revoir, très chère, répondit le terrier. »

Les deux chiens s'affrontaient maintenant du regard, prêt à se sauter dessus, à la moindre occasion. Ils tournaient en rond, perturbant alors leurs maîtres respectifs qui se parlaient, sans plus.

- Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ces temps-ci ? demanda la maîtresse du Jack Russel, Hermione Granger.

- Pansy, stop, ordonna l'intéressé à son chien. Mais, je ne fais pas grand chose. Je viens de terminer mes études, pour devenir soigneur, à Ste-Mangouste. Et toi ?

- Je viens d'entrer au département de la justice magique ...

Après ces paroles, Hermione trébucha.

- Ron, criait-elle d'exaspération.

Le chien leva les yeux vers sa maitresse, d'un air désolé. Puis, il retourna son regard vers le pékinois, qui n'avait cessé de grogner. Elle lui en voulait toujours, de laisser leurs maîtres se rapprocher. Alors, elle se mit à lui courir après, autours de leur deux maîtres, sans prendre conscience de leurs laisses, qui finiraient par enlacer leurs maîtres ensemble.

Les chiens aboyaient, les petites pattes du pékinois cherchant tant bien que mal à rattraper les grandes enjambées du terrier, qui se forçait à peine pour éviter ses tentatives de morsure.

Devant cette agitation, leurs maîtres respectifs avaient cessé leur conversation, tentant plutôt de contrôler leur bête respective. Draco et Hermione tournoyaient tous deux sur place, essayant de servir de pivot au lieu de servir de poteau autour duquel ils s'emmêleraient mutuellement, à cause de leurs laisses.

Ils échouèrent à leur mission. Draco trébucha, et Hermione perdit l'équilibre, tombant alors dans les bras de Draco, qui l'attrapa. Tout deux rougirent, à cause de la proximité. Étant été ennemis à l'école, ce rapprochement des plus inusité leur semblait déplacé. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit tout de suite. Ils se rattrapèrent cependant, en punissant leur chien.

- Ron, méchant garçon !  
>- Pansy, maudite chienne.<p>

Les deux chiens se turent, alors tristes par les paroles de leurs maîtres respectif. Le pékinois faisait la moue : elle était dépitée. Non seulement elle venait de se faire insulter par son maître, mais elle avait échoué. Son plan de faire fuir le jack russel n'avait pas marché. Au contraire, leurs maitres se retrouvaient dans les bras de l'autres. Et s'ils tombaient en amour ? Et s'ils se mariaient ? Pour Pansy, il n'en était pas question. Son maître lui appartenait à elle, et personne d'autre ne pourrait l'avoir ! Ni femme, ni autre canidé ! Car Pansy le voyait déjà venir : si ladite Hermione emménageait, elle aurait à partager sa chambre avec l'autre cabot. Et en plus, ce ne serait plus elle que Draco appellerait, le matin, pour faire le petit déjeuner. Et s'il lui demandait à elle d'aller chercher le journal ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Tout était de sa faute.

Quand au terrier, il fut plutôt fier de son coup. Il avait réussi à détourner le plan de Pansy, pour amener leur maîtres à se mettre dans une situation embarrassante, qui les rapprocherait sans aucun doute, ce qui était bien sûr, le plan contraire de Pansy. Il la regarda, puis lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour dire :

« Hé, sans rancune, n'est-ce pas ?»

Mais le pékinois l'ignora, ce qui ne perturba pas l'humeur du terrier, qui était plutôt amusé par cette réaction. Il était bien vrai qu'elle lui plaisait, et qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Il ne se l'avoua pas pour l'instant, mais il pensa que si son plan réussissait bien, ils pourraient même habiter tous les quatre ensembles. Que Draco et Hermione se marieraient, qu'ils auraient des enfants, qui pourraient jouer avec eux. Il pensa même, que s'il réussissait également à se rapprocher de Pansy, eux aussi, pourraient avoir leur portée de chiots. Et puis, ils seraient tellement mignons.

«N'y pense même pas», lui disait Pansy, qui apparemment, ne semblait pas partager son avis.

Bon, pensa Ron. Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour cette fois-ci. Les deux chiens repartirent à tourner en sens inverse, histoire de démêler leurs maîtres, qui repartirent, d'un «Au revoir» timide, qui signifiait bien des choses ...


End file.
